


Short song

by lumlite



Category: Coco (2017), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, How Do I Tag, Single Parents, basically miguel and his family dont exist now.., but tries anyway, coco misses her mama, hector needs a hug, hector sucks at braiding hair, hector trying really hard to make it without imelda, hes basically a single father now, little skeleton coco, lots of fluff with a hint of angst......, sad imelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumlite/pseuds/lumlite
Summary: AU for if Coco died as a little girl and Hector has to take care of her alone in the land of the dead.





	1. A small surprise

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Coco. This idea has been in my head for a while. I had to use google translate for some words so I apologize in advice if I've gotten anything wrong.

Not once in the past two years of living in the land of the dead had Hector been called to the family service office, at least not since he had died. He could only wonder to what they wanted, maybe they had finally decided to let him cross the marigold bridge? Perhaps they had found a loophole. Maybe someone had finally put his photo up!

 

His bare skeletal feet moved to a quicker pace, excited now at the idea of good news. If he could cross over on the day of the dead then he could see his baby girl.

 

Coco would be about six years old now, maybe a little taller with longer hair put into those lindas trenzas that Imelda crafted so perfectly. Hector stopped suddenly, his non existent heart clenching with sorrow and longing. It hurt to think about the wife and child he had lost. A shaky sigh later and he continued on his way.

 

One foot into the building and he was waved down by a tipo looking woman, no doubt an employee.

 

"Mr. Rivera, thank you for coming so quickly. "

 

She shook his hand ( bone to bone was still so weird for him).

 

"So what's the ocasion? Finally decided to let me cross over? "He asked hopefully, glancing around the building. It wasn't as busy as on dia de los muertos. Just a few people here and there, some getting reunited with their family. Hector looked away, ignoring the jealousy he felt.

 

"Lo siento Mr. Rivera.. but that's not the reason you're here today. You see.."

 

She let out a sigh and brushed her hair back, looking at him with pity now.

 

"It's not often we get such young ones these days..maybe a few decadas ago but now? No tanto..If you just fill this out, we can bring her out here and you can be on your way." A few papers were handed to him along with a pen.

 

Her? What was this woman talking about? He filled out the papers that were mostly agreements and a pamphlet for family counceling. "Can you explain what's going on? No entiendo." Handing her the papers and then crossing his arms over his chest, impatiently.

 

"Oh! They're bringing her now." her eyes looking past him at something.

 

"Who!?" Hector turned with a huff and every bit of annoyance left him when he spotted the 'who' that she had been speaking of. A small (tan pequena ..) child in the arms of an officer. It was a little girl with big brown eyes and long black hair, braided perfectly..

 

No..

 

No no no no no.

 

It couldn't be.

 

"..Coco?"


	2. Got to be strong for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind reviews, I'm new to writing so everything is appreciated! Sorry for the delay, I work a lot but I'm going to try and set up a weekly update or bi weekly! We'll see. Thank you again and here's the newest chapter!

The officer set the little girl down before straightening up and looking at Hector, his eyes filled with pity before he turned to go, probably back to his patrol job.

Hector was in shock, staring at the little skeleton that was his hija. How had this happened? She was so young..and would stay young forever now. Oh dios.. What Imelda must be going through right now. Oh Imelda. Just thinking of his wife set off a painful ache of longing in his chest. 

  
"Papa?" A soft voice broke him out of his frenzied thoughts and Hector realized how asustado his little girl looked. Her eyes kept shifting around warily and her bones shook noticeably. In that moment he realized that he needed to be strong for Coco. 

  
He let out a shaky breath and slapped a grin on his face. "Hey there, Princesa! Papa's here."  
  
He moved forward and scooped her up, holding her close to him and pressing besos against her forehead and cheeks.

"Papa's missed you mucho! Look at how you've grown!" he managed to get a small giggle out of her. Coco's tiny arms wrapped around his neck and she ducked her head under his chin, her shaking starting to settle down. He remembered that she always did this when she was scared or feeling shy.

  
"I missed you more, papa. "

  
Hector felt like crying but held it together for the sake of his daughter. If he broke down now, then Coco would too.  
  
  
'You can do this, Hector.' he told himself, if Imelda could do this for the past few years since he'd been gone, then so could he.   
  


The lady employee from before had stepped out of the room to give them a moment alone before returning with an big envelope with Coco's name written on it.

  
"You're free to go now, sir. I understand that you'll need some time to get her..ah.. settled in." She handed him the envelope of papers to take home and read...

  
It was the information on what happened to Coco and why she was here.  
  


"Yes, gracias..." Hector hefted Coco onto one hip and accepted the papers warily. He was almost afraid to even look at them, wanting more to ignore the fact that his Coco had gone through death than confront the cause.   
  
He shook those thoughts off for now and focused more on his little one and where she would sleep at his home. It wasn't too big of a place and kind of a dump.. He'd have to find a better job so he could give Coco the things she needed.   
  
"Papa's going to take good care of you, Princesa. Don't you worry."   
  
And then they left the family affairs office and headed home..

 

 

 


End file.
